entre sueños
by OzBezariusPH
Summary: El frío que sentía era insoportable, cada minuto se alargaba y la angustia en su pecho aumentaba con el sonar de sus pasos. KyoyaxKaoruxTouya, T por ahora, tal vez cambie


Los pensamientos están escritos con letra cursiva, Ouran High School Host Club y Sennen no Yuki no me pertenece pero los tome prestados para esta historia

El frío que sentía era insoportable, cada minuto se alargaba y la angustia en su pecho aumentaba con el sonar de sus pasos. No encontraba la salida, con dificultad veía las palmas de sus manos, si Hikaru quiere jugar así ya podía irse buscando otros jugadores Kaoru no permitiría que se burlara de él, solo porque sabe que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad no quiere decir que pueda aprovecharse de eso y dejarlo en un lugar desconocido

Después de todo era bastante obvio que Hikaru lo había abandonado en ese lugar, ¿Quién si no?, en un momento estaba realizando su acto de amor fraternal en el club y de repente había despertado en esa casa

-esta bien Hikaru, tu ganas, pero sácame de aquí, prende una luz aunque sea

Ya lo había intentado varias veces, pero ya se estaba cansando de suplicar, tenía que encontrar la salida rápido, mataría a Hikaru en cuanto saliera de esta, bueno, tal vez con un mes de indiferencia baste

-me parece que usted no pertenece a este lugar

Kaoru se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz tan profunda y fría, no esperaba que alguien le hablara, auque pensándolo bien tal vez esa persona podría ayudarle a salir, así que mas aliviado dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz

-lo siento, no se como llegue….

Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

-…

-siento estar en su casa, no se como entre, simplemente desperté en el sofá

-yo te puse en el

A su derecha se encontraba un joven con candelabro en mano, era bien parecido, con cabellos oscuro y hermosos ojos grises, parecía tener 17 o 18 años, o eso es lo que pensó Kaoru en ese momento

-¿Ky...Kyoya?

-me temo que no, mi nombre es Touya Kanoua, soy dueño de esta casa y me molesta tu presencia

N/A: Touya Kanoua es el personaje de Sennen no Yuki, otra historia escrita por Bisco y es idéntico a Kyoya, de hecho los tres personajes se puede decir que son Haruhi, Kyoya y Tamaki, aunque tiene personalidades completamente diferentes

-¿si le molesta mi presencia porque me puso en el sofá? "_Este tipo si que es grosero, mira qu_e_ hablarme así_" no se que hago aquí, solo quiero irme a mi casa

-aun no puedes ir a casa

-¿por qué no?

-debes ayudarme primero, ven a sentarte a la sala, ¿quieres te?

-"_¿no que le molesta mi presencia?- _Kaoru siguió a Touya, un poco mas tranquilo por la luz que este llevaba -¿Dónde esta Hikaru?

-¿Quién es Hikaru?

-Mi hermano, el que le pago para asustarme, nos esta viendo ¿verdad?

-lo siento pero en esta casa solo estamos nosotros dos

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-yo te traje, ya te dije que necesito tu ayuda, pon atención ¿Quieres?

Cuando llegaron a la sala Kaoru observo que en la mesa de centro había un juego de te para dos personas, los sillones se veían muy cómodos, tanto que Kaoru sintió mucho sueño

Todo se quedo oscuro de nuevo

-Ka…Kao…Kaoru

Era tanto su cansancio que no podía abrir los ojos, ¿Quién lo molestaba cuando dormía tan placidamente?

-Kaoru, despierta

No sabía quien lo llamaba pero se escuchaba preocupado, trato de abrir los ojos y poco a poco diviso el rostro de alguien sobre el suyo

- ¿To…Touya-kun?

-parece que Kao-chan sigue desorientado, cambia las palabras

-debe ser por el golpe que recibió al caer, mamá has algo

-silencio, ya esta despertando

Cuando Kaoru pudo enfocar su mirada se dio cuenta que el rostro que tenía frente a él lo miraba con unos hermosos ojos grises, a diferencia de los de Touya estos estaban protegidos por un par de cristales

- Kyoya ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta Touya? ¿por qué hay tanta luz? ¿y por qué siento ganas de volver el estomago?

-Te desmayaste y estas desorientado, mejor quédate recostado otro rato

-¿Dónde esta Hikaru?

-Hika-chan se puso muy mal cuando te desmayaste, tuvimos que obligarlo a esperar con Haru-chan y las clientas

-por cierto, ya que Kaoru despertó deberían regresar a sus actividades, no queremos vernos demasiado afectados por este incidente, díganle a Hikaru que se tranquilice y que cuando Kaoru se sienta mejor lo dejare pasar

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron de la habitación, aunque Tamaki lo hizo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-dejemos a mamí a solas con su bebe

-si no sales de aquí en cinco segundos te golpeo en el rostro

-waaaa mi rostro no, eres muy cruel mamá

Después de que Tamaki saliera llorando por la puerta Kyoya le presto atención a lo que era mas importante para él, aunque una parte de su ser aun se negaba a admitirlo

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-mejor, tuve un sueño muy extraño, tu estabas en él pero te llamabas Touya y eras muy grosero conmigo, creí que era una broma de Hikaru porqué todo era tan real

-¿has comido bien últimamente? Te veo muy delgado

-he comido bien

-por ahora te vez bien pero cuando llegues a tu casa quiero que te examine un doctor

-entendido señor

-Hikaru esta desesperado por verte así que le diré que entre

-Gracias Kyoya-senpai

N/A: se que es rara, pero denme tiempo y se pondrá mejor, de todos modos es el principio y en las historias todo se revela hasta el final, sean pacientes por favor, los comentarios serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos, malos o constructivos, gracias


End file.
